This is Berk
by H1ccupAstr1d
Summary: First proper fanfiction. Mostly Hiccstrid fluff. This is only the start! There will be more later if you want! Please do give me some feedback so I can be motivated to continue. Let me know what you think. This is set in HTTYD 2


It was early morning and the sun was just beginning to rise over Berk. The sky was turned an amazing pink color that blended seamlessly with the horizon. Hiccup had just woken up and was walking outside, inspecting the village. Everything was quiet as he stepped outside inhaling the fresh morning air. Toothless hear his master walk outside and happily grabbed his tail and jumped over to hiccup, knocking him over in the process.

"Calm down Bud" Hiccup said grabbing toothless' tail from his mouth and securing it on. After he checked the saddle was secure he clicked his foot into the metal clip and flew off. He started off a bit wobbly but steadied out flattening himself on the saddle to make himself more aerodynamic. He suddenly got a burst of speed and flew out to the sea stacks doing a very graceful slalom in and out. Toothless let out a roar as they sped out of the sea stacks and steadied out into a slow gliding pace. Hiccup took off his mask and ruffled his hair. He still couldn't get used to the tiny braids at the back of his hair which Astrid had put in. Ah, Astrid, he was always daydreaming of her and remembering that night five years earlier where he had taken her on a romantic flight. He would never forget that kiss.

Hiccup was quickly brought back to reality when he heard a roaring sound coming from dragon island. He quickly looked at his compass (which was cleverly attached to his leather suit) and headed in the direction of dragon island. As he got closer to the island he could hear the roars growing softer. Toothless looked at his master with some confusion on his face, also wondering why the sound was getting quieter. Usually of there was a rogue dragon on the island Hiccup would have to go and stop it. Hiccup returned once more from his thoughts and he noticed he was at dragon island. Toothless landed gracefully on the beach and hiccup un clipped his foot from the saddle mechanism. Hi jumped off onto the gravelly sand and looked around. He waited once more for the dragon roars. After about a minute there was a another noise coming from a little ways inland. He raced up the rocky hills as fast as his prosthetic leg would take him. When he got to where the noise was coming from he noticed a valley of rocky cliffs and pools of flowing lava. He slid down one of the sides and toothless looked at him expectantly. Hiccup told him to stay where he was. He then noticed and blue deadly nadder with yellow spikes. It was Stormfly, Astrid's dragon.

Hiccup almost had a heart attack. Astrid never went anywhere without Stormfly. What if something had happened to her? What if she was injured and needed his help? Hiccup cleared his head and called out Astrid's name. Hiccup wasn't the only one looking bothered. Stormfly had a worried look on her face and made a small screeching noise, wondering where her master was

"Astrid!?" Hiccup called, desperation in his voice. "Astrid!?" Hiccup shouted once more, this time panic filled his voice

"I'm over here Hiccup" Said a small voice filled with pain. It was Astrid laying on the ground with a rock on top of her left leg.

"Astrid," Said Hiccup, running over to her and kneeling down examining the rock and her leg. Stormfly and Toothless heard all the Compton and came rushing over purring sympathetically. "What happened here?"

"I was chasing a rogue dragon, I thought I could handle it myself but when I tried to calm it down the flew away screaming and knocked the boulder onto my leg."

"Are you ok, is your leg only broken?" Hiccup said with a concerned look on his face.

"No Hiccup, I'm not ok, I have a boulder on my leg!" Astride shouted, getting frustrated and then she quietly said "yes, I think it is only broken"

Hiccup sighed and got Stormfly and Toothless over. He then instructed them bot to loft away the heavy boulder on Astrid's leg. With the combined effort the boulder was soon off Astrid's leg and she cried in pain as the last part was lifted off. Hiccup reached down to help Astrid up and for one moment, they looked into each others eyes. Forest green smashed into ocean blue as the two got lost in their partners eyes. After about a minute Astrid remembered her leg was in pain and cried out. Hiccup continued pulling her up and she leaned against him, using him as a human crutch.

"Come on Astrid," Hiccup said as he walked forward, getting Astrid to limp next to him "we better get you to Gothi about your leg and get a cast on, quickly"


End file.
